This invention relates to an opening apparatus for opening fiber bales, that is, for removing fiber tufts from top faces of fiber bales. The apparatus is of the type which has a single, rapidly rotating opening roll which is composed of axially side-by-side arranged, sawtooth edged opening discs or which has a cylindrical surface provided with opening spikes or needles. The opening roll cooperates with a grate whose grate bars extend between the opening discs or circumferential rows of opening needles. The opening apparatus is arranged for travel above stationarily supported fiber bales and the teeth of the opening roll penetrate from above into the upper fiber bale surface.
A known opening apparatus of the above type comprises a tower which travels on horizontal rails and a cantilever projecting generally horizontally from the tower and adjustable to various angles to the longitudinal tower axis. In such a known arrangement, no bale support elements are provided so that the fiber bales may, during the opening operation, yield to operational pressing forces and thus shift or tip over. Further, turning the cantilever together with the opening device is structurally complex and expensive.